


Of Thievery and Secret Crushes

by yakisobs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Flustered Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Police Officer Keith (Voltron), Thief AU, Thief Lance (Voltron), flirty lance (voltron), smoochtober, they're still in their twenties tho, two disaster gays as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisobs/pseuds/yakisobs
Summary: “Go! Make sure to block any escape route to the outside!”Keith Kogane, leader of the operation, barks out the order, already running through the neatly polished marble corridors of the museum.It has been months of this already, of trying to chase down the great thief Blue Lion.Keith always seems to come a second too late.But he’s certain, this time...this time, he will surely catch him, lock him in prison and throw away the damn key.





	Of Thievery and Secret Crushes

“Go! Make sure to block any escape route to the outside!”

He barks out the order, already running through the neatly polished marble corridors of the museum.  
“There’s no way I’m gonna let him go this time!”  
Keith Kogane, leader of the operation, says through gritted teeth.  
It has been months of this already: chasing down the great thief Blue Lion, accused of have stolen several prestigious pieces of art among other items of value such as gold and diamonds, in museums and busy city streets in the middle of the night.  
He always seems to come a second too late, a single breath away to finally catch the charming man behind the blue lion-themed mask.  
But he’s certain, this time... _this time _, he will surely catch him, lock him in prison and throw away the damn key.__

__

He runs through the main hall.  
And here he is.  
Dressed completely in black, the light blue lion mask hiding his face but not the wide grin that splits his lips open as soon as he sees him, the painting that is worth millions of dollars caged securely in his arms.  
“Hey there, handsome” he greets him, looking at Keith from behind his own shoulder. “How you doin’?”  
“Don’t move” he orders, gun in hand and the other quickly going to grab the handcuffs from his back pocket. “Hands up!”  
The thief's grin grows wider, stark white teeth a deep contrast to his dark clothes. He moves so as to face him, movements cautious and slow. “Kinky”  
Keith tenses up, blushes at the teasing comment. “Stop playing around!” he repeats angrily. “I said, hands up!”  
“Fine babe, no need to get feisty” the thief closes his eyes and nods slowly, almost solemnly. “You know, the only thing you needed to do was ask” he puts one of his arms up, the other still holding onto the painting, palm open towards the ceiling.  
Keith hearts skips a bit in his chest, adrenaline pumping the blood in his veins incredibly fast. 

It is over. He finally has reached his goal. 

____

_____ _

___It’s over.___

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

In the end, he will really lock him up in a prison cell and never see him again.  
Never again, huh... 

____

It all happens in the blink of an eye: a rope suddenly comes down hanging from a window opened on the ceiling. His hand catches it quickly, body going up rapidly.  
Keith stares at him in stunned surprise for a second, incredulous, before pointing the gun in his direction again with both of his hands. “Asshole, get back down!”  
“Unfortunately, I have urgent business to take care of” he says, already leaning outside the window. “But don’t be sad, oh my beautiful mulleted man, I’ll see you again soon”  
Blue Lion winks cheekily at him and then, without even an ounce of shame, dramatically blows a kiss in his direction.  
Keith watches him with his mouth wide open, anger all drained out of him, stupor etched in every line of his face. 

__

_____He watches Blue Lion escape once again._ _ _ _ _

__

______And the infuriating thing is that everything Keith can think about, even more than him escaping again from him, with flushed cheeks and clenched fists, is that _absolutely stupid _kiss he gave him with those shiny eyes under that mask.________

_____ _

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> This is the second fic i wrote for smoochtober ( _day 2: blowing a kiss _) created by @negaverse_queer. I posted this one too on my side account on twitter (@ftklance).__  
>  I hope you liked it and if you did, please leave a comment and/or kudos if you want! uwu


End file.
